Kimbilia
Kimbilia is a male lion and a member of the Moyo Hodari Pride. Appearance Cub Kimbilia is a tall cub, bordering on lanky but not quite, as he is vigorous and filled-out enough to prevent a skinny look. His ears are quite small and are usually held erect. His lower jaw is very weak and unpronounced. His coat is smooth and shiny, a clear sign of health. It is a ginger-orange hue. The fur on his muzzle and underbelly is light orangey gold, and a thick tuft of dark ruddy-colored fur, the beginnings of a mane, grows atop his head. At his forehead, it divides into three separate locks of fur, each spreading in a different direction. The tuft at the end of his tail and the line of fur edging each of his forelegs are the same color as his mane. His eyes are a bright, glistening green, and his nose is brownish crimson. He has a long, well-muscled neck and a skinny tail. Adult Having inherited his mother Magharibi's physique, Kimbilia is tall and vigorous. He has slightly undersized ears that usually stand erect and a rather weak lower jaw. His neck is long and muscular, and his cheekbones are sharp. His paws are rounded in shape, with wide digits and long gray claws. His long coat is gingery orange, the brownish tint becoming more pronounced in his age. He has very pale golden-amber fur on his muzzle and underbelly. He has very clear, glinting green eyes and a large dark reddish nose. He sports a dense, bushy mane that is a very dark red-brown that, at his forehead, divides into three long locks: one that hangs between his eyes, and two others that point towards his cheeks. The tuft at the end of his tail and the slashes of long fur running down each of his forelegs are an identical hue. Personality Cub Teasing and fun-loving, Kimbilia is always ready to play a game. He enjoys devising recreational activities that have complicated instructions and a lot of rules that make them challenging, as he takes pleasure in pushing himself to the limit. He loves to chase and run, and will often poke fun at his sister because she can rarely match his speed. He is also famed for his prankishness, and will never hesitate to pull a trick on an unsuspecting animal. He loves to mess around, but is obedient to a degree and will usually listen to his mother, whom he respects. He sometimes has trouble understanding the dividing line between a telling a joke and insulting someone, and does not pay much respect to other species. History Early Life Kimbilia was the target of rumors as a cub because of his parentage. His father was said to be a rogue, which was looked down upon by the pride. However, Kimbilia always thought it was cool to have a father that was a rogue- always traveling and seeing new places. He learned to just brush it off, and he never let it get to him. Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Friendly's Content Category:Drylanders Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Uncles